


You're Moonlight

by LoversAntiquities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, POV Outsider, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing is more important than you. Not even Heaven.”</p><p>Dean pursed his lips, eyeing the stark black hood beneath them. “You know I can’t trust you when you say that, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Moonlight

Three miles to the west of Lebanon, Road 150 stretched through acres upon acres of farmland, the dirt-paved road – always gleaming bright in the daylight – disappearing into the darkness of the Kansas night, not one spotlight to keep watch over whomever dared to trespass through abandoned land. Little used power poles dotted one side of the highway, their thin lines stringing and linking across the abysmal blue of the night sky, the rotting wood managing to mark opaque lines in the already dark surroundings. Above, the stars hung overhead, the absence of manmade illumination allowing them to shine bright and uninhibited. The absent moon was no ones guide, bathing that barren stretch of earth in perpetual darkness.

Beneath it all, a pair of headlights beamed through the void, the aging roar of an engine coming to rest beside one of the numerous telephone poles. The headlights, beams once illuminating the ditches and farmland, shut off. Perpetual silence resumed, disturbed by the noise of doors opening, closing. Two men spoke amongst one another, the taller of the pair dragging a small cooler from the backseat and setting it in front of the vehicle parked square in the middle of the path.

Despite audible protests, the shorter, trench coat-clad man climbed atop the hood and crossed his legs, hands gripping his ankles as he looked towards the stars. “You’re gonna dent her, Cas,” the taller man spoke, hand lost in the depth of the ice chest, coming back with two glass bottles and handing one off. “They didn’t teach you how metal works in Heaven?”

“I highly doubt your car will suffer any damage, _Dean_ ,” Castiel chided, eyes never breaking away from the lights above.

“Yeah, well, you’re an… _Angel_ , or whatever.” Crawling onto the hood, Dean slid towards the windshield and laid back on the glass, uncapping the bottle in his hand and pressing the rim to his lips. “You throw people through walls, who knows what you’d do to _her_.”

“I _assure_ you, I’ll be gentle.”

The stillness of the air blanketed them, sweltering in its intensity. Storms were moving in from the west, inevitable to reach the plains by midafternoon. They ignored it, savoring the moment for what it was. Quiet, a sense of peace neither had been able to experience in months, always moving, one on earth, the other in the celestial skies. Yet somehow, they always met, destinies twined beyond their understanding.

They had no reason to be there that night, under the watchful eyes of the stars and the lone bird sitting on one of the drooping power lines. Neither felt compelled to speak, content with the others presence, drinking quietly within arms reach.

“So why did you choose this spot?” Castiel asked him, voice loud in the surrounding stillness. His head was still tilted up, seeming to track the individual movements of the stars above them. “You have a perfectly good observatory at the bunker.”

Dean waved his beer at him before setting it on the hood, folding his hands on his stomach. “Too stuffy there. Who’d wanna look through a telescope when you can see it with your own eyes? ‘Sides, me ‘n Sammy used to do this.” Across his field of vision, a bright flash of white streaked across the abyss. “Figured you’d like it, too.”

Beside him, Castiel nodded in agreement. “Tonight is the Perseids.” He turned to Dean, an eyebrow arched.

“Oh, is it?” Dean chuckled. “Well would you look at _that_ , I guess it is.”

“Were you aware of this?” The gravel of Castiel’s voice overshadowed the playfulness of his words. His lips curled into the slightest of smiles at Dean’s shrug. “I’m sure you never told your brother to come watch the stars with you at two in the morning.”

“Did that once, when we were kids.” Dean took another swig, head thumping lightly against the windshield. Castiel motioned to sit beside him, the hood groaning beneath the added weight of two grown men. “Can’t really do that anymore, even at the bunker, y’know? We only wake each other up if one of us is dyin’ or there’s a case somewhere.”

Castiel made a noise in understanding before setting his empty bottle down at his right, sliding down the hood to lie much as Dean was at his side. His friend gave him a coy smile, nudging their shoulders. “When was the last time you looked at the stars?”

“What, other than every time I drive?”

“No, Dean. Really looked.” Castiel pointed to the sky, the tanned skin of his wrist barely visible beyond adjusted eyes. The constellations shown high above; Castiel named whatever was in his sight and told the story of each, growing more animated as he went on. Dean’s attention wasn't on the stars, though – he watched Castiel’s ministrations, the tic of his lips when he said something of great importance, the reverence reflected in cobalt blue eyes. He was happy there. Ecstatic, even.

“Are you listening?” Dean blinked to attention, snapping from his reverie long enough to catch Castiel staring at him. “Did you hear me, Dean?”

He nodded, clearly lying. Whether Castiel knew or not, it didn't show in his expression. “You said something about Polaris, right?”

Castiel huffed a laugh and lowered his hand to the hood, metal pinging at the rap of his nails. “Your attention span dwindles when you stare, I’ve noticed.”

“Yeah, well…” He sat up to glance down at the Angel, uncaring if he left smudges on any surface. “…You’re happy, right?”

Castiel pushed up with his hands and faced Dean, replying, “Of course. …Why would you think I wasn't?”

“You’ve… You haven’t ‘flapped off’ in a while, I guess.” Dean shrugged. “Not that I’m complaining or anything. I mean, I want you here as much as the next guy. But—.”

“You’re assuming I’ll leave you.” Dean didn't bother to reply. “I have no intentions of ‘flapping off’ anytime soon. My duties here are more important than anything Heaven has to offer.”

Dean shook his head. “And how can I believe you, this time?”

His eyes widened upon Castiel taking his hand, linking their pinkies together and hooking them tight. “I’ve come to understand this is a signifier of a promise.”

Dean snorted. “You been talkin’ to Sammy again?”

Castiel opted not to comment. “Nothing is more important than you. Not even Heaven.”

Dean pursed his lips, eyeing the stark black hood beneath them. “You know I can’t trust you when you say that, right?”

“I’d like you to trust me. Just this once.” Fully joining their hands, Castiel turned to the stars, another spark shooting across his field of vision, disappearing past the horizon line. “Please?”

Slowly, quietly, Dean nodded, still refusing to make eye contact. Castiel tilted his chin up enough to capture his gaze, the night doing nothing to hide the twitch of his lips, the barest hint of a smile breaking through. Dean was warm to the touch, Castiel’s hand dancing over the exposed skin of his arm, resting briefly at his shoulder before cupping the back of his neck and pulling him closer. And Dean went with it, closing the gap between them with the tenderest of kisses, barely a press before pulling away, scant inches separating them.

High above, another star passed, unobserved, brighter than all the rest. The sun would rise in mere hours. For now, the pair rested comfortably in each other’s presence, with nothing but the blankness of the Kansas landscape watching on, never once speaking a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't knooooow, I thought it was cute. I missed the Leonids because Georgia decided to be cloudy and _freezing_ that night so I'm feeling nostalgic. Also, having been out in that kind of darkness before where you can see every star and that's about _it_ , it's super creepy, but really pretty all the same. That's what you get for living in the middle of nowhere for eight years.
> 
> POV Outsider is really weird, I don't think I'm gonna write in this style again. I like more introspective pieces, not surface views. But this plays out more cinematic, kinda?
> 
> The imagery was inspired by [this lovely work on pixiv](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=4504534), ahhh.
> 
> Title is from the BIGMAMA song, "Moonlight."
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
